Ricken
Not to be mistaken for Richten. Ricken (リヒト Rihito, Licht in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Yuki Masuda.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara14.html He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the English version. Profile Ricken is the youngest member of Chrom's Shepherds, and acts as the mascot of the group. Ricken's family was of noble stature until they lost much of their wealth. His support with the Avatar reveals that he joined the Shepherds to help restore his family's status, but he does not exactly know how to achieve such a thing just yet. When Maribelle was kidnapped by Gangrel, Ricken asked to join Chrom for the battle. However, Chrom asked him to stay back since he was too young. Ricken ignored the order and followed behind Chrom's army to Border Pass. When Aversa was about to kill Maribelle, Ricken stepped in, cast a Wind spell and rescued her. Ricken then went on to protect Maribelle until they could reunite with Chrom's army shortly after. Afterwards, after seeing Ricken's abilities, Chrom allows him to join the army. After the war, Ricken realized his own childish behaviors and quickly matured and became a mage of the highest order. Personality As the youngest member of Chrom's army, Ricken is a typical child, however he hates being treated as such. However, Ricken seeks to grow up as quickly as possible, but mostly physically as he's overly sensitive about his height. Despite his young age he is quite studious, able to learn and grow from everyone in the army and soon realizes that he's growing up in his own way. He's worried about his family since his motivations to remain in Chrom's Army is to bring his family back to good stature. He also looks up to Chrom as his role model and constantly tries to prove his worth. Animals like him more than anyone else in the army. His birthday is May 23. In Game Base Stats | Mage |3 |20 |3 |8+2 |6 |5 |10 |6 |3 |5 | Magic +2 | Tome - D | Elwind |} Growth Rates |85% |20% |55% |50% |50% |65% |35% |35% |} Max Stat Modifers | -1 | +2 | 0 | 0 | +1 | -1 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Gregor *Henry *Ricken's children Class Sets *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Base Class Ricken's the second mage in the game and arrives 3 chapters after Miriel is recruited. Ricken has a slightly lower magic, skill, and speed growths than her. However his Luck and Defensive growths are higher. It's also notable that he has a better strength growth than Miriel. Still, Ricken makes a very good Sage as he will be able to take physical hits better than Miriel, but still, as a Mage unit, he should not be involved with direct combat. Despite his lower skill, he has Focus to compensate this and will allow him to land criticals, only when allies are away. To make use of this, he should go in before his other allies. Of course he can also grab Tomefaire which will give his magical attacks more sting. As a Dark Knight, Ricken's strength growth is much better than Miriel's and should be the choice for a balanced physical and magical Dark Knight unit between the two. Ricken can learn Slow Burn which may take some time to fully exploit, but on most maps in the main game, Slow Burn can really help his hit and dodge in the long run. Lifetaker is Ricken's only regenerative ability. With his low defenses, Lifetaker can make a huge difference in a tight spot and can help relieve Healer Units from constantly healing him. Reclassing Ricken's secondary class options are Cavalier and Archer. Both of these classes are based on physical damage, and since Ricken will not be a game-changing unit in these classes due to his low strength, he should return to his Mage classes in the end. The Cavalier skill, Discipline, in particular is great to help Ricken build mainly sword skills if considering leaving him as a Dark Knight. If not, chances are his Tomes will reach A in no time as a Mage or Sage. In most of his promotions for these classes, Ricken will not outshine Stahl, Sully, or Frederick and is decent at best. However, Ricken can obtain many useful skills such as Luna, which can give him a needed boost in attack damage when he is a mage. Dual Guard+ also makes a decent subskill to activate and protect him when he is in need of some damage block. As a Paladin he can grab Defender which will give him a decent boost to stats. However, it will lose its effectiveness once he begins to cap stats. Aegis will help shave off damage from tomes and bows as well. Ricken lacks much strength, and thus can have problems being a consistent Archer compared to the standard archer, Virion. However, some of the Archer's skills can also prove useful in his Mage class. The easily obtainable Skill +2 is a quaint little skill to make up for the lower skill growth than Miriel, though it will lose effectiveness after a few instances of reclassing. Prescience is good to have for him as an advantage when attacking. Sniper Ricken will not need to level up to level 15 since Bowfaire is not particularly useful for him outside of the archer classes, but Hit Rate +20 will almost ensure a 100% hit chance on the enemy, especially on harder difficulties. Bowbreaker from Bow Knight can be useful if Ricken is attacked by enemy archers and makes him a good Archer killer in any class he is in. Quotes Event Tiles *"I tried frying some fish with my Fire tome. Modern men should know how to cook!" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Gotta prove that I can hold my own!" (weapon exp) *"Huh? Did somebody lose this? That is so irresponsible." (item) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"We're about to face some tough enemies. Do you think we could team up? Please?" (team up) *"Hey, so what do you dream about more than anything else?" (dreams) *"So what do you do when the fighting's done and you have a moment to yourself?" (free time) *"What are you so happy about? Did you find a puppy? ...Can I see it?" (happy) Replying *"Of course. I'm so happy you asked! I guess I'll have to work twice as hard now!" (team up) *"I dream of being taller. Maybe a little more muscular...stuff like that." (dreams) *"I study magic! Well, actually, I play with forest creatures. ...What? They like me." (free time) *"No. I just finally worked out how to use this difficult magic. Want to see?" (happy) Asking - Married *"(Name), will we always be together? I worry some tragedy is going to part us." (promise) *"You're so pretty, (name). My throat gets all dry whenever I look at you." (compliment) *"I really care about you, (name). I hope you never get tired of hearing that." (love) *"(Name), you dropped this. ...What's that look you're giving me? Is it important?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Worried about me? Don't be. I already SWORE to myself I'd survive adolescence!" (promise) *"Really? Thanks! Just give me time, all right? I'll be twice the man I am now!" (compliment) *"Hey, I love you, too! You're so important to me." (love) *"This is medicine to, um, make me taller. It'll help me take care of you!" (gift) Asking - Child *"You look dreadful, (name). Should I fetch a priest or a cleric? (concern)" *"Let's go practice together, (name). I want to see who's more advanced!" (train) *"(Name), is there anything you'd like? I'm your papa, so you should let me get it." (gift) *"So, (name), what do people do in the future? What did you do?" (story) Replying - Child *"I guess there's no fooling you. But don't worry, I'll be alright." (concern) *"All right. I may be small, but don't you dare underestimate me!" (train) *"Well, all right. Can you make me taller? ...No, I mean it. Could you work on that?" (gift) *"Well, I've sort of been the runt around here. Enemies mock me, Chrom coddles me... But now I'm a father—well, father-to-be—so anyone who overlooks me is just stupid. ...Thanks for showing up. I really needed this confidence boost." (story) Level Up *"Nobody will talk down to me now!" (6+ stats up) *"See? I can hold my own! (4-5 stats up) *”Do I look any taller? I hope so.” (2-3 stats up) *"I've gotta try harder." (0-1 stat up) *"Wait... When did I get so ridiculously strong?" (0-1 stats up while most stats are capped) Class Change *"This officially makes me grown up!" Armory *"Ooh! I want that one! Get me that one!" (buying) *"You're selling my stuff? Oh...oh, all right..." (selling) *"You'd better not dumb my weapons down. Promise!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"*Grunt* Nnnnnngh! Why don't I ever get any TALLER?" (misc) *"I'm on fire today! I feel like I could run the world and back!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar! Here to take a breather?" (morning) *"Oh, Avatar! Here to relax for a bit?" (midday) *"Good evening, Avatar! Will you be resting up tonight?" (evening) *"Avatar, it's getting late! Are you staying up all night?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar! Ugh. I'm definitely not a morning person." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar! Where to today?" (day) *"Hello, Avatar! The days just fly by, don't they?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar! I'm going to turn in for the night!" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Roster A novice Shepherd who looks and acts like a child. While this endears him to the others, he hates being treated as anything less than an equal. He sees Chrom as a brother. The most popular with cute animals. Born on May 23rd. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Stick by me!" *"We've got company." *"You and I can take them!" *"I'll protect you!" *"Careful." *"Just watch me go!" *"We've got this!" *"Haa! Nothing to fear!" *"Don't worry. I'm here." *"We fight together!" Dual Strike *"Watch this!" *"Have some more!" *"I've got this!" *"My turn!" *"Ha. Nice try." Dual Guard *"Stay back!" *"Look out!" Critical *“Take this!” *“This is gonna hurt!” *“Die!” *"Don't look down on me!" Defeated Enemy *"Aha!" *"I did it!" *"That got ugly." Partner Defeated Enemy *"You did it!" *"Incredible!" When Healed *"Thanks." Defeated By Enemy *"Oh crud, ungh..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Ricken - Upcoming Mage : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. The sting of that revelation caused him to redouble his efforts, and soon he was a mage of the highest order. ; Ricken and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Ricken, above all else. ; Ricken and Lissa : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. He and Lissa learned from these mistakes and grew old and wise together. ; Ricken and Sully : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Sully made for a strict, but fair, companion, and the couple thrived together. ; Ricken and Miriel : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Miriel's intellect inspired him greatly, and together they unlocked the secrets of the universe. ; Ricken and Maribelle : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Maribelle went on to be a magistrate, and the couple leaned on each other for the rest of their days. ; Ricken and Panne : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Panne took him to the wilds, reminding him he was a small part of a greater plan. ; Ricken and Cordelia : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Cordelia herself advanced as a knight, and the couple lived for many long years. ; Ricken and Nowi : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Behind closed doors, people whispered as to how he aged while his wife, Nowi, never did. ; Ricken and Tharja : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Tharja stayed with him and perfected her hexes, and the couple's magical talents soared. ; Ricken and Olivia : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Thanks to Olivia's dances, however, the years hence were full of joy and laughter. ; Ricken and Cherche : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. But Cherche's caring and patience saw him through to the end. Etymology 'Licht' is the German and Dutch word for Light. Ricken is a name of Germanic origin, meaning powerful. Trivia *Ricken's official artwork depicts him wielding a Wind Tome. *Ricken's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones was first released in North America. *In his C support with Olivia, Ricken is reading a book about a prince who falls in love with a forest maiden: it may be a reference to Sigurd and Deirdre, as she lived in the small village within the Spirit Forest and Sigurd is the Lord of Chalphy. *In Ricken's B support with Maribelle when she asks about a wound on his leg, Ricken brushes it off, saying "Oh, this is nothing! Just a...flesh wound." This is most likely a Monty Python reference and alludes to the famous line said by The Black Knight in their film 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'. *Ricken shares his Japanese voice actress, Yuki Masuda, with Panne. *In Ricken's S-Support with the Avatar, Id~(Serenity), is not played. Instead "Ha ha! Yes, it will take some getting used to!" is played, the standard S-Support theme for any S-Support not involving the Avatar. Ricken shares this trait with Cordelia. Gallery File:Ricken.jpg|Concept art of Ricken. File:richt confession.jpg|Ricken confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Rickenconfession.jpg|Ricken's full confession. File:Richt.jpg|Ricken's portrait in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Ricken).png|Ricken's battle model as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Sage (Ricken).png|Ricken's battle model as a Sage in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Ricken).png|Ricken's battle model as a Dark Knight in Awakening. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters